


背叛者

by gattoindex



Series: Kids [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The Transformers: Lost Light
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: MTMTE#55之后。无CP，威震天，漂移。通篇对话。





	背叛者

**Author's Note:**

> MTMTE#55之后。无CP，威震天，漂移。通篇对话。

“死锁。”

“我不再叫这个名字了。”年轻的剑士望向声音来源——在他面前，比礼貌距离更远些的地方，站着前霸天虎首领，他曾经的主人。

“我知道，只是我还不习惯称呼你的新名字。”

“最好还是尽快习惯吧，如果我们要在这个团体中共存下去。”

“这种共存会让你尴尬吗？”

“我是一个叛逃到汽车人中的霸天虎，尴尬对我而言不是什么新鲜事。”漂移不确定自己为什么要让威震天产生误解。

“如果……这样说的话，确实如此啊。”威震天笑了笑，“我的存在就是让这船上所有金刚都觉得尴尬。”

“我和补天士聊过，”漂移犹豫了一下，“他说的，关于你上船后发生的事，让我很意外。而且刚才的战斗……我想船员们，起码在这里的这些，并不觉得尴尬。他们已经接受你了，就算最初可能是因为擎天柱的决定，然而现在并不是。”

“没这么简单。但他们已经令我惊奇。我不能要求更多了。”

“你总是能让身边的金刚变成这样，我很清楚这一点。”

“你觉得我有阴谋？”

“不，我不是这个意思。”漂移坐了下来，不再抗拒与对方交谈，“你不屑于做这种事，不需要。人们似乎本能地会被你吸引，景仰你、服从你。如果让诺蒂卡听你的演讲，然后对她说，加入霸天虎吧，她会这么做的。”

“你也是这样的吗？”

“是的。”

“但你最终选择了汽车人。看起来我的影响力没那么大。”威震天也坐了下来。

船员们在收拾战场，照顾灵魂行者救回来的金刚，界标试图帮忙。他想要认识些新生代的塞伯坦人，并且仍然不敢相信那些涂装鲜亮的富裕阶层竟然愿意和一个矿工说话。

没有金刚注意到他们这场谈话。

“因为我看到了不同的东西，另一种存在，另一种光芒……选不选汽车人不是关键，但我知道不能选霸天虎。”

威震天没有接话，他抬起光镜默默看着漂移。他曾经——不，是始终，极为赏识的战士。因为这份欣赏，他从来没有在漂移变节后，真正下达过追捕命令（当然他也没阻止DJD这么做）。

“你被给予了第二次机会。”威震天停下对过往的追忆，重新回到当前对话中，并试图让话题轻松些，“我也是。汽车人似乎热衷于此。”

“我被给予过许多次机会，当擎天柱——那时他还是奥利安.派克斯，和救护车把我从一个末路大街的瘾君子救回来时，当我在迷茫中遇到飞翼时……包括这一次，救护车离开寻光号来找我。”

“而你从未让给予你机会的金刚失望过。”

“你会吗？”

“你是说擎天柱？”威震天笑起来，“我和他之间是一场博弈。我利用了月卫二的古老法律推迟了判决，而他利用我向民众表达战争已结束，展示汽车人尊重法律。我得到了自己想要的，他也满足了战后临时政府的政治需求。当然，他拥有超越常人的胸襟和远见，对我的处置方式也不仅仅是出于政治意图。但他和我……个人意愿一向是次要的。”

“你会吗？”漂移又一次问，语气中带着某种坚持。

“我……我不知道。”威震天一度想要抗拒这个问题，但随即他意识到这可能是唯一一次他可以安全说出想法的机会，“我是说，我会按承诺的那样带领船员寻找骑士团，虽然眼下看来有点不切实际。但最终结果能否让擎天柱满意我没有把握。”

“不，我想你理解错了。”

威震天诧异地抬起光镜。

“那些愿意给予他人第二次机会的，不会介意你承诺了什么，他们只是期望你能找到自己的救赎。我对此很确定。”漂移望向远方。

雕像和火种花，所有塞伯坦人的罪。

沉默降临到他们之间。

不知过了多久，他们不约而同地站了起来。

“我……呃，先……”漂移没有找到合适词语终结当下的谈话，只得随便做了个手势，打算离开。

“漂……移。”

剑士停下脚步，回头注视着威震天，前霸天虎首领，他曾经的主人。

“去吧，我想补天士正需要帮手。”

“是，舰长。”


End file.
